The present invention relates generally to a new and improved window light assembly, and in particular to a window frame assembly having ornamental lights.
Numerous devices and procedures have heretofore been proposed for providing windows with ornamental and decorative Christmas lights. However, each of the prior art devices and procedures have been found wanting in one or more particulars. Specifically, the user of the prior art devices and procedures must generally manually affix strands of Christmas lights proximate the periphery of window frames or directly on the window panes. Each successive season the lights must be restrung, affixed and removed, such process resulting in a cumbersome, difficult, laborious and time-consuming process. Thus the user of the prior art devices is not able to continuously, rapidly, easily and efficiently string lights. In addition, the lights are generally positioned on the exterior of the building where they and the installer are subject to environmental conditions and where they can be seen only from the exterior of the building.
The invention of this application represents a recent innovation in the art which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a window light assembly which includes lights and which is easily installed on the interior of the building to allow viewing from the interior and exterior of the building.